Demons of the Mind
by SiriaRose0710
Summary: When Suzu was left with her grandmother, she was not aware that demons from the past could erupt into present day whenever they liked, through the family Shrine. When those demons say that she could be the soul savior of a demon race, it seems a bit far fetched. However, what can be done when no isn't accepted as an answer?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bed, my knees drawn up to my chest and my chin leaning against my knees. I was looking out the only window in the bedroom, and I couldn't help but sigh. The world was damp, gray, gloomy, and it seemed like I couldn't remember what sunshine felt like.

In reality, it had only been raining since I came to stay with my grandmother three days ago. However, the weather was making it a little impossible to do anything but spend time with her. Not that it was a bad thing, I was just too shy to speak and spend time with her freely.

At least it was summer, and at least I only had to be here for about twelve more days, until my father and new stepmother got back from their Honeymoon in New York. When the weather cleared up, and I hoped it would, I would be able to spend time outside.

"Suzu, breakfast is ready!"

That was my grandmother, and I yelled back a quick 'coming', before stampeding down the stairs.

"Good morning Suzu," Grandma greeted, as we entered the dining room at almost the same time. She brought out two plates of food from the kitchen, putting one in front of me, and taking the other to her place at the table. "How was your night?"

I shrugged, not wanting to complain about anything that couldn't be helped. "I wish the rain would stop, the roof keeps me up." I admitted.

What I hadn't admitted was that there was another very specific noise that was also keeping me awake at night. It sounded like there were a bunch of dogs that sat right under my window when I tried to sleep, barking and howling. Each night, I got up out of bed to look out and see if I couldn't shoo them away.

However, the sound would stop as soon as I moved the curtains, and there were no dogs, under my window or anywhere else on the street below.

"I think your Aunt Kagome might have liked hearing the rain on the roof at night." Grandma said as she started eating her breakfast. "It must have soothed her."

I have never met Aunt Kagome before, as Dad said she lived 'far away'. He never specified where 'far away' was, and I found it odd that she had never came to see anyone in our family in my fifteen years of life. However, Dad, and now I saw it in my grandmother, would speak of her highly and in a very enduring way.

To me, it sounded like she was dead.

Grandma and I soon finished our breakfast, in silence, more or less, as I couldn't make up any small talk, and Grandma seemed content in the silence.

As we were taking our dishes in to be washed, I finally summoned up the courage to ask, "Grandma, do you have neighbors that have a lot of dogs, or is there a kennel around here?"

Grandma paused, tapping her finger to her lips in thought. "I don't think so Suzu. Why do you ask?"

"I just hear dogs barking all the time at night." I said, rinsing my orange juice glass. "I'd say there is at least a pack of ten of them."

Grandma shook her head. "I don't hear anything, normally."

I wrinkled my face. I couldn't have been imagining it, but I let it go.

Almost at the same moment that I had that thought, I heard howling. Grandma and I both jumped, and my glass broke when I dropped it in the sink.

"You see?" I asked. "You don't hear that at night?"

"Suzu," my grandmother said, setting her breakfast dishes on the counter. "Those aren't dogs. They're wolves."

My first reaction was denial. This was Tokyo, there weren't any wolves around.

But now, there was something odd happening. The howls seemed to be giving way to voices. I almost shrugged, thinking maybe that the voices belonged to the owners of these dogs, but the conversation didn't make sense.

"Why do we have to be here?"

"She's not going to come out."

"Why is she so important?"

"Guys, shut up, we have to get her attention. Keep howling."

That was not any kind of conversation I had expected to hear. Why were there people outside of my grandmother's house, talking about getting someone to come out?

"Stay here Suzu," Grandma said. "It has to be some kind of prank."

She left the kitchen, I suppose expecting me to stay there while she checked out the voices coming from outside of the house.

"You can't go by yourself!" Was my objection, and I met her by the door.

She sighed, hand on the doorknob. "Fine, but you need to listen to me. Be careful, use your head."

My forehead scrunched. "They're just pranksters Grandma."

"Let's hope so," was her reply before opening the door.

There were a couple of odd entries and exits in this house. There were the typical front and back doors, and then there were ones like this one, which lead right to the old shrine.

The shrine was old when my father was young, supposedly, but I didn't doubt it. The structure was still mostly strong, granted there was probably some broken beams or termites or something. But it reeked of old, and just because I played in the building when I was young, didn't mean that I wanted anything to do with it now.

Grandma had paused for the briefest second in the doorway before letting me follow behind her.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

There were three men in front of the shrine, all dressed oddly, in furs and loin cloths. Then, each of them had tails, and I couldn't figure out how they were attached, or why.

"Suzu, get back into the house," Grandma ordered. Before I could reject the idea, she turned to the men and asked. "How did you get through the well? How did you break the seals?"

None of the men answered, they just looked blankly from my grandmother to me, and when their gaze held on me, I couldn't help but feel a blush creep up my face.

I shifted my weight, and my grandmother glanced back at me. "Suzu, I'm warning you, get inside-"

"Are you Wakahisa Sachi?" One of the men asked.

My eyebrows came together. "No, was my mother."

"Was? You mean this Sachi lady is dead?"

I gasped. How could he speak of my mother so disrespectfully?

"Enough!" My grandma shouted. "Leave! Go back!"

"Go back where?" I couldn't help but try to ask my grandma. What were these people?

"We're not leaving without her," the spokesman of the group of weirdos said, pointing. He was pointing at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's not going anywhere with you," Grandma said, now trying to physically push me back into the house. "Suzu, listen to me, get back into the house."

"What do you want with my mother?" I asked, ducking under my grandmother's hands. "Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"The Wolf Demon race is dying out. Our Alpha needs a mate, but none exist in our time."

Grandmother gasped. "How dare you be so suggestive?"

"It's not really our decision lady. Even future generations of Wolf Demons should work. Kagome told us so."

"Kagome?" Both my grandmother and I asked at once. Were these the first people to claim that they had direct contact with my father's sister?

"Yeah, Kagome. She said that Sachi was the last woman with Wolf Demon blood. But, if she's her daughter, she should work just as well." The spokesman of what I think I was supposed to believe to be Demons said.

Grandmother paused, seemingly to think. I was also trying to think, but I was drawing a blank. I felt like I was trying to play connect the dots, but the numbers didn't make sense.

"So," I started, managing to slip under Grandma's arm at last. "You're looking for a wife for your 'leader' or something? You wanted my mom to be his wife?"

"Yeah, but since she's dead, you'll do."

It was like I was punched in the stomach again. "No way! You're so disrespectful!" I said, getting angry at the way they were speaking of my deceased mother.

"What do you mean 'no way'? We aren't leaving without you."

With that, the spokesman leaped forward, and grabbed a hold of my arm before I was able to jump away.

With one arm apprehended, a second member of the Demon Wolf pack grabbed a hold of my other arm, and the third snatched my legs right out from under me.

If I had a hard time believing these men were who and what they said they were, this moment seemed to make it very real. They were physically trying to kidnap me to take me to their leader.

In my shock, I didn't fight back the way I should have, but the men were so strong, I don't know if I could have escaped even if I had tried my hardest. I tried to kick my legs and flail my arms to deter them, but to no avail. I heard my grandmother buzzing around the group, but the men seemed to make a circular shield around me, so I couldn't see her.

"Grandma!" I shouted, my last ally in this situation. The men were dragging me toward the old family shrine.

"Suzu, find your Aunt Kagome. She'll find a way to get you home, she has to!"

"She has to?" I asked. "Where am I going? Where-" I was cut off by the shock of the echo of my voice as we drew nearer the well that sat in the middle of the building.

I started crying. Whatever was happening here, I couldn't go into the well. I would never come back, I felt it.

Despite that thought, I was being swung, and I was released right over the mouth of the well.

I was falling.

When I opened my eyes, I was laying flat on my back, panting.

Hyperventilating was probably the more precise word. I thought I was all alone, so I shot up with a scream when I heard a voice above me.

"Are you ok?" Came a question from above, a man's voice.

I looked around, and there was no one at the bottom of the well with me. I then looked straight up, and where I should have found the shrine rafters, there was sunlight and trees.

"I said, are you ok?"

It wasn't any of the Wolf men, but I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Hello?" I called up.

I screamed again when a person stuck their head over the edge of the well. Half of the reaction was pure surprise, the other half was caused by the fact that this person didn't seem to be a normal person. I could make out a head of silver hair, and were those animal ears?

"Shut up, what are you screaming for? Now for the last time, can you get up here or not?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere! I want to go home!"

I heard a loud, long sigh. The figure disappeared, and I breathed a little sigh of relief, thinking he had lost patience and left.

I was wrong.

Suddenly, all I could see was a cloud of red falling in front of my eyes, and I head a light 'thud'. It turned out that the cloud of red was some kind of clothes, and the clothes contained a man, assumably the same one that had peeked over the edge.

"Are you the girl those stupid wolves went to get? Kagome is so pissed, do you have that specter?"

I was still looking this creature over, head to toe. The dog ears, the silver hair, the ember eyes and extended eye teeth. It was only when he said 'Kagome' that I snapped my attention to what he was saying.

"Kagome? You know my Aunt Kagome? Where is she? I need to see her."

" _Aunt_ Kagome?" The strange, dog-man asked. "What are you talking about?"

I was starting to hate all these questions, and wish someone would start from the beginning, maybe answer some of mine.

I sighed in frustration, grinding my teeth. "You aren't apart of those stupid wolves or whatever, are you? Where are they?"

"I am not a damn wolf, and how am I supposed to know where they are? Kagome just sent me out here to come get you and bring you to the village."

I didn't know what to do. Here I was sitting in the dirt at the bottom of a well, looking at this… creature.

However, Grandma had said to find Aunt Kagome. As long as she hadn't completely lost her marbles, or I hadn't lost mine, it seemed like my best bet, to do whatever I needed to do to make this end.

"Yes, please take me to see her."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean that you can't climb out? The entire well is covered in vines!"

I huffed, feeling ridiculous. I really wish I could just haul myself out of this well, to make this guy stop shouting at me and making me feel bad, but I couldn't. This was more embarrassing than gym class.

"You're worse than Kagome ever was," the man grumbled.

That hit a nerve. I couldn't believe this grumpy man knew my aunt better than I ever had the chance to.

My anger made me want to try to get out of the well and away from this unnatural whatever, so I grabbed a vine, and it immediately broke away from the well wall.

"Fine, I'm done screwing around. Climb onto my back."

"Excuse me?" I asked, whirling around to face who was becoming just as much of a pain to me as he seemed to be trying to make me feel.

"I said to get on," he said, kneeling down, arms behind him like he was trying to hold something behind his back.

That didn't make me feel comfortable at all, almost to the same degree as uncomfortable I was when the Wolfmen dragged me toward the well. If I crawled onto this guy's back, I would have no control over what happened next.

I sighed, trying to reach a decision.

"We're going directly to my Aunt Kagome?"

"She'd chew my head off if we didn't."

I didn't know if that were true, but I figured that would be the best insurance that I would ever get.

"Fine," I said, and I walked toward him, leaning myself against his back, ready to start the most unwilling piggy back ride I'd ever been on.

My ride grabbed onto my legs, making me squeeze my knees tight against his torso, and then he jumped.

I would have screamed if all the air wouldn't have left my chest. I thought I was just going to be lifted out of the well, but I was now seemingly flying amongst the treetops.

I closed my eyes, and held onto him tighter, not realizing that I was probably choking him, but I could hardly care if I was. I was very much so under the impression that if I lessened my grip an ounce, I would surely fall to my death.

However, the silver haired man shared none of my concern. The next time he hit the ground, to catapult himself into the air, his feet hit the ground less steadily than they previously had, and his arms left my legs to claw at the arms I had wrapped around his neck.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I should be asking you that," I snapped, begrudgingly losing my death grip from the man's neck. "You didn't warn me."

I could both hear him and feel him sigh. "I forgot how Kagome was when she first got here."

That made me grit my teeth. How could someone compare me to someone I've never even met before. I was especially annoyed because I should know my aunt, and at some points I desperately wanted to, especially when my mother had died, but I was never able to. Never before now at least.

Aunt Kagome was going to have a lot to answer to once I had a chance to talk to her.

We started again, and I tried to remain calm, having a gut feeling that even though I felt I was going to die at any second, whoever this grouch was wouldn't let me fall. Regardless, I still closed my eyes as we flew through the air.

"Alright," I finally heard. "Get off, we're here."

I opened my eyes and was quite taken aback by what I saw.

The village was loud, dusty, and pretty smokey. It was almost like we were on a camp ground.

I was also taken aback because, as far as I could see, everyone had stopped right in the middle of what they had been doing to stare.

"Um," I said, tensing up.

"What are you all looking at?" The man shouted.

That broke the spell over the village, and everyone resumed their normal activity.

"Do they stare at everyone that comes through here?" I asked, following her reluctant guide as he pushed forward.

"Just at girls that dress like you do."

My jaw dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just come on."

I did as I was told, but couldn't help but notice that people still looked at me as we passed by, despite my guide's surly comment.

We approached the last dwelling on the village's dirt path, and the man slid the screen that acted as the front door aside. I stopped in my tracks, standing on the dirt path, away from the door.

He looked back at me. "Well, come on. What are you waiting on?"

I couldn't answer him, my mouth had went dry.

"Inuyasha?" I heard a female voice call.

That put me in motion, and I ran to stand next to the man that brought me out of the well.

I peered inside the dwelling and I gasped as I laid eyes on the person who had to have been my Aunt Kagome.

She was beautiful. Her hair reached to her hips, pitch black besides a dozen silver hairs, her kimono stark white and crimson red, crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth. This was her.

I launched forward, avoiding the fire pit and came to kneel beside her aunt.

"You're Kagome?" I blurted out.

"Yes, I'm Kagome," she replied. "You're Sachi?"

I shook my head, and let out a sob I didn't know that I was holding. I threw my arms around her neck, so overcome that I wept into her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" I head Kagome ask. Despite seeming as surprised and confused as I was, she rubbed my back. "Did she have the scepter?"

I broke away from her, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "No, I don't have anything. Those wolves took me from Grandma's house."

Kagome looked into my face, curiosity etched into her concerned face. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.


End file.
